


Luxury

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_g1_season3, Cyclonus Porn Party, Fluff, M/M, season 3 character love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus Prime is spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Cyclonus Porn Party at tf_g1_season3 on LJ

Rodimus Prime's berth was padded.

Not just the standard thermo-regulating padding that assisted stressed systems in settling down for recharge safely, but a thick, fluffy sort of padding that looked like it might swallow him whole.

"Springer sleeps here sometimes," Rodimus explained with a hint of embarrassment. "He's too heavy for a standard pad."

"And what of the time when Springer is not sleeping here?" The Earth word felt strange in his vocalizer; Cybertronians did not "sleep" after all.

"I, uh... I'm spoiled?"

"Indeed. You Autobots are all too spoiled by half." Cyclonus made his was across the room and climbed onto the berth. He sank into the padding, though not as deeply as he had anticipated. It was actually very supportive, yielding where his mass was greatest, but remaining firm under less weighty parts of his anatomy like his wings. As he relaxed into the padding, he could feel tension he hadn't even been aware of bleeding out of his frame. "This... is perhaps not so bad, though."

"Yeah?" Rodimus moved up beside him and grinned. "So I'm not as spoiled as you thought, then?"

"On the contrary." The Unicronian reached out and pulled the Prime onto the berth with him. "You are still just as spoiled, but occasionally, that is not a bad thing."

"I'm not going to get you out of my berth until Galvatron calls you back to base, am I?"

Cyclonus smirked.


End file.
